Cold Revenge
by Shakespeare's Fury
Summary: In the wake of a tragedy, Obi-Wan finds himself trapped on Earth. As he tries to maintain his Jedi identity, the Avengers get word of a new hero in a brown cloak. Of course, Tony has to investigate. Upon realizing they share a common enemy Obi-Wan joins forces with them. But when nightmares of their fears threaten to tear them apart, they must decide between justice and revenge.
1. Into Uncertainty

"Cold Revenge"

Shakespeare's Fury

Summary: After a tragedy, Obi-Wan finds himself stuck on Earth. As he tries to maintain his Jedi identity, the Avengers get word of a hero in a brown cloak; of course, Tony has to investigate. Upon realizing they share a common enemy Obi-Wan joins forces with them. When nightmares of their fears threaten to tear them apart, they must decide between justice and revenge.

A/N: This story is set during _Star Wars Episode III_ and about a year after the events of _The Avengers_. As in Narnia, time passes faster in the Star Wars Universe than it does on Earth.

Warning: major character death.

**Chapter One "Into Uncertainty"**

**An unknown planet on the outer rim.**

Obi-Wan Kenobi ran down the dimly lit corridor, lightsaber in hand. The sound of his boots on the metal floor echoed off the walls. His former padawan Anakin Skywalker was behind him as intent on the mission as he was: find Chancellor Palpatine's murderer and stop him from enslaving the galaxy.

The man had brought the Republic to its knees with little effort by seizing control of the clone army. Then he had promptly ordered the annihilation of the Jedi order. Some had managed to escape and they joined together with a band of rogue clones in one last effort to save the Republic.

Obi-Wan and Anakin had been separated from the others and were trying to rejoin them when they had caught sight of _him_. There was no calling for help because communications had been jammed, so they had pursued him, not knowing what dangers could lie ahead.

"I think we lost him," Anakin said as they stopped at an intersection of corridors.

Obi-Wan looked down each possible route before closing his eyes. "Feel, don't think, Anakin."

There was a long moment of silence as Anakin struggled to concentrate. "I'm not getting anything."

"That's because your mind is clouded with thoughts of revenge."

"My thoughts are on completing this mission."

"And if that means you get revenge on the man that killed your friend, the chancellor, then you're all for it?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"What about all the Jedi he's killed. They deserve to be avenged."

"Avenging is not the Jedi way. You know that, Anakin."

"Our way of life doesn't matter anymore. We've lost everything; can't you see that?"

"What matters is that you don't forget who you are and what you have learned. When that happens all is truly lost." Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes. "This way."

Anakin looked at him skeptically. "You can sense that?"

"Yes. Well, actually he left directions on the wall."

Anakin looked down the corridor to the right where Obi-Wan indicated. Just visible, burned into the metal, were the words, _This way if you dare ~ L_

Without another word both Jedi took the dare and sprinted into uncertainty.

* * *

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this. It was all too easy. Directions on a wall. Meeting with no resistance. Just a clear pathway to the man they were after. If he had learned anything during the years of the Clone Wars, it was that nothing was ever so easy.

Before long they arrived in a large hall lit by circular fixtures hanging from the high ceiling. Everything in the room was black except the checkered floor which alternated with black and white tiles. Obi-Wan sensed the cold, unsettling atmosphere of the room, along with a big disturbance in the Force, who was perched atop a long, metal table.

A slight smile crossed the man's thin lips as he stood. "Please sit down," he said, gesturing toward the table. "I hope you found my directions clear enough."

"You wanted us to find you," Anakin said. It wasn't a question. He already had his lightsaber in hand, but it wasn't activated. "Why?"

"I was in a hurry," the tall, pallid man said as his smile broadened. "And I just couldn't wait to meet you."

"Me?" Anakin sounded surprised.

The man turned to Obi-Wan. "I mean no offense of course," he said. "But considering the circumstances, it's only natural."

"What circumstances?" Obi-Wan asked. He was feeling increasingly disconcerted about this situation.

"It is a very long story. I have invited you to sit if you wish."

"I think we'll stay where we are."

The man nodded. "Very well. My name is Loki. I come from a world called Asgard, far away from your galaxy. I was banished here because I tried to better another world near mine. They did not appreciate my help even though I was once considered a god among them. My own people sent me here in hopes that I would disappear into another society, find my place, as it were. They left me with nothing. I was injured and alone on a strange desert planet when I met a woman. While others had ignored me and left me to die, she showed me great kindness. She loved me when no one else had—for a time." A dark look crossed Loki's eyes. As he was speaking, he continued to stare at Anakin. "However, we were cruelly separated, and I never saw her again. At that time, I was already busy working on my plans to take control of this clone army in order to take them back to my own galaxy and finish the job I started there."

"You mean to take the clones to enslave another galaxy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I mean to liberate them from the oppression of their quixotic ideals."

"Just as you _liberated _the Republic?" Anakin said with a snarl.

"I have very little use for this Republic of yours," Loki said. "The only reason I'm still here is that I was waiting for you."

"What do you want with me?"

"Have you not surmised? The woman I spoke of was your mother. I want you to join me, Anakin. To bring light to the far reaches of the universe. Your power is too great to waste on the pathetic efforts of the Jedi. You were born for more than this."

"I'm not joining the Dark Side no matter how many lies you come up with."

Loki laughed. "I am not lying, but your narrow focus reflects your training. I am not a part of the Dark Side. This Force you claim to serve is small in comparison to my glory. But you are my son. That is the only reason you and your friend are still alive."

"You murdered the chancellor and destroyed the Republic," Anakin said. "Even if you were my father, I would never join you."

"Well that is a pity. I was prepared to offer you worlds to command. Now, I am afraid you will be lost with the rest of your miserable crew."

"What makes you think you'll get away so easily after you killed the chancellor?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. Your precious chancellor? He left this when he died." Loki pulled out a lightsaber and activated it. The red beam lit up his face with a fiery glow.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Palpatine was the Dark Lord?"

Loki grinned. "You should thank me for saving your Republic from his influence. I'm sure they will rebuild themselves once I have taken the clones to Earth. I have an old score to settle there."

"We are not letting you leave to spread your destruction elsewhere," Obi-Wan said, drawing his own lightsaber.

"You cannot stop me," Loki said.

Anakin also lit his lightsaber. "That's what you think."

"Have you not realized that I am far more powerful than you could ever imagine?" Loki took a step toward them. "I have taken control of an entire galaxy with no one the wiser, and it was I who sent the sand people to take revenge on your mother for betraying me."

Obi-Wan barely had a chance to register the murderous look in Anakin's eyes before he leapt onto the table and rushed at Loki. Obi-Wan looked on in horror, unable to move as if his feet were cemented to the floor. That split second of indecision was all it took for the other two men to meet at the center of the table. Sparks shot from their lightsabers as they clashed. Obi-Wan hurried to join Anakin, but as he did, Loki suddenly appeared to split and become multiple versions of himself. They surrounded Anakin, who began to swing wildly at the illusions.

Obi-Wan reached out with the Force trying to discern which Loki was real. He could sense that Anakin was not feeling or thinking. He was reacting. Obi-Wan pushed down the fear that welled up inside him at the thought of what had happened the last time Anakin let someone's words dictate his actions. That time he had only lost his arm; this could be much worse.

Obi-Wan still couldn't tell which of the projections was the real one. Anakin obviously couldn't either. Loki was playing games with them.

Suddenly, all the illusions disappeared, and Anakin let out a strangled cry as Loki thrust the red lightsaber into his opponent's stomach. Then Loki withdrew his weapon, and Anakin crumpled to the floor. His eyes still open, the anger and hatred still evident in his features.

Obi-Wan could not scream. The familiarity and agony at the sight left him frozen in place. He began to feel the emotions he had so often denied trying to take control of him.

Loki looked from Anakin to Obi-Wan. "Oh, how thoughtless of me," he said. "Perhaps it would have been more appropriate to slice him in two." For a second, Loki looked genuinely curious, and then he smiled. "You've had a very colorful history. I have enjoyed watching it unfold."

Obi-Wan wondered how Loki knew all this. Where would he have gotten that information about how Qui-Gon died or how Obi-Wan killed Darth Maul?

Loki seemed unconcerned with Obi-Wan. He stepped over Anakin's body, jumped from the table, and headed toward the other end of the room opposite from the entrance.

"You will not kill me," Loki said. "Even if you were able, you cannot taste the sweetness of revenge."

Obi-Wan shook his head, watching Loki carefully. "There is nothing sweet about revenge," he said with a slight hitch in his voice.

"You don't really believe that." Loki turned back to face Obi-Wan with his hand resting on a small control panel. "You say you do, and you are far more convincing than any of your associates have been, but I know very well that you cannot believe that. I have just killed your friend after all. And you cared for him deeply, did you not? As a brother perhaps?" Loki laughed humorlessly. "I had a brother once. He betrayed me, just as Anakin would have betrayed you eventually. You must have sensed he was already leaning toward the Dark Side. With the influence of Chancellor Palpatine, he would have turned. It was only a matter of time. But I have spared you that. You should thank me, actually. I can't say it was easy. He was my son, you know."

Obi-Wan knew what Loki was trying to do. He wanted to make him angry just as he had done to Anakin. Obi-Wan would not give him the satisfaction of showing the warring emotions raging within him.

Loki turned back to the control panel and adjusted a few knobs before pulling a lever. Suddenly the whole end of the room turned into a swirling portal. Obi-Wan felt a slight pull from the gaping hole.

Loki smiled. "Now I will take my clone army to Earth where I will have _my _revenge."

Obi-Wan brought his lightsaber in front of him. "I'm not letting you destroy another world," he said.

"Ah, so noble. You are a rare breed, aren't you? Or think you are."

"You think nothing can stop you, but I am not going to rest until I do."

"Just like Thor," Loki mumbled. "Protecting worlds that are neither yours nor need your assistance. Quixotic."

Obi-Wan had been watching the portal. He saw his chance to stop Loki's plan for good, but he would probably die in the attempt. He had come too far to give up now. With Loki's back turned, Obi-Wan circled around to where he had a clear shot at the control panel. Then he stretched out his hand and called Anakin's discarded lightsaber to it.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan leapt into the air, over Loki's head, and used both blue lightsabers to slash into the control panel. He caught a glimpse of horror in Loki's eyes before the man swung his own lightsaber at Obi-Wan's head. The Jedi was able to deflect the blow, but the force of Loki's superior strength sent him reeling backward into the rapidly collapsing portal. With one last burst of energy, Obi-Wan kicked Loki's legs out from under him and the self-proclaimed god was drawn into the portal as well.

There was a blinding light behind his eyes, and then Obi-Wan knew no more.


	2. Allies

**A/N: We're very sorry about taking so long to update. We both ended up getting sick at different times and then distracted by other shiny stories. There was a lot of procrastination in there too. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Two "Allies"**

Tony landed on the ground in typical Iron Man fashion, knees bent, one fist against the pavement. His opponent stood only a few feet away, wielding a big and dangerous weapon that he had stolen from Stark Industries the night before.

Tony, along with Steve and Clint had been out looking for the thief all night, and when Tony had gotten word of a bank robbery involving a weapon packing some serious firepower, he had gone there immediately. Steve and Clint were lagging behind so he had no choice but to confront the miscreant who was trying to make his getaway with his bags of cash.

Tony straightened up and held out his hand, palm first, the center glowing with a repulsor waiting to be unleashed. "Something you should know for next time," he said to the man, "I don't like it when people take my stuff."

The man was unfazed as he trained his weapon on the hero. "Seeing as you built this weapon, I'm sure you know how much damage a few blasts will do to your armor."

Tony had been counting on the fact that this guy didn't know the power he held in his hands, but that had been a little careless of him. Why would anyone go through so much trouble to steal from him and not know what they were going after?

"Sir, he's right," JARVIS said. "This armor cannot withstand more than two close proximity blasts-"

"Thank you," Tony said to the A.I. "Tell me something I don't know. Like how to get out of this mess."

"Perhaps waiting for backup next time would be a more desirable course of action."

"A little late for that now."

"Get down on your knees," the man commanded.

Tony didn't like being told what to do, and he certainly didn't like losing control of a situation. He was going to try to bluff his way out of this. "That's an old prototype I worked on ages ago. It won't even put a scratch on my armor. Put it down. I'm only asking once."

"Or what? You're going to stop me? This isn't a prototype. This is the weapon that will bring the Iron Man to his knees, ending your pathetic hero existence. There's no way you're stopping me."

"You really should put that down before I take it from you."

The man laughed. "You try so hard."

What is that supposed to mean? Tony wondered.

A new voice interrupted his thoughts. "Tony, what's the situation?" Steve said over their comlinks.

"Not good. I'm entertaining a lunatic right now. You?"

"Trying to catch up with a lunatic."

"Had to move fast."

"What are you doing?"

"Creating a distraction," Tony answered. "What's taking you guys so long?"

"I'm afraid neither of us can fly."

"I guess that's problematic. I'll have to look into that later. Clint, you there buddy?"

"Yeah."

"As soon as you're within distance, string up that bow of yours and take a shot because if I make a move on this guy he's gonna roast me."

"That gun can penetrate your armor?" Steve asked, alarm evident in his voice.

"Yep. I built it in the event I ever had to stop-nevermind. Just hurry it up will you?"

"Do us all a favor next time and wait for backup."

"I second that motion," Clint added.

"Yeah, we can work on that," Tony replied. "But hurry. I have dinner plans tonight."

* * *

The sound of nearby traffic and a damp smell greeted Obi-Wan as he returned to consciousness. He couldn't tell what sort of traffic; it was no kind of vehicle he had ever heard before. The smell was familiar enough, but somehow foreign at the same time. He couldn't pinpoint exactly why.

As he opened his eyes and stretched out his hands, Obi-Wan found that he was lying on a paved surface with many cracks and bumps. There were little puddles in the low places from a recent rain. Obi-Wan's clothes felt damp as well.

On the ground next to him, Obi-Wan saw the two lightsabers he had been holding when he fell through the portal. So, this must have been Earth. It was not a system Obi-Wan had ever heard of. Loki made it sound like a galaxy far, far away. If that were the case, Obi-Wan could only imagine what the culture and the people would be like. Finding a way home might be a problem, especially if there were any kind of language barrier. However, Loki spoke Basic, so Obi-Wan could only hope these people did too.

As he picked himself up and concealed the lightsabers inside his cloak, Obi-Wan was glad he managed to land in a low traffic area. He looked up and down the alley and saw trash containers and doors along the sides. It looked wide enough for a small transport to drive through, though it was a good thing none had. Obi-Wan had no way of knowing how long he had been there.

At that thought, he wondered what had become of Loki. He seemed to have fallen into the portal with Obi-Wan, but the Jedi could not be certain. His memories of the event were muddled, perhaps because of his fall. He would return to his usual sharpness soon enough.

One thing that was becoming increasingly disconcerting to Obi-Wan was that he sensed very little Force presence on this world. His senses were admittedly dulled at the moment, but he had never felt such a void in any of his previous adventures. Could it be possible that these people knew nothing of the Force? Loki had spoken of greater power. Perhaps it was contained in this galaxy.

Obi-Wan moved slowly toward the opening of the alleyway. From there, he could see the vehicles that were making the noises he heard. They seemed almost primitive with their wheels and movements, but they were brightly painted and some looked very comfortable. They came in all shapes and sizes which was not surprising. Obi-Wan had seen many different kinds of transports in his lifetime.

There were people going up and down the walkways on either side of the road. They were nothing spectacular, but Obi-Wan was curious as to why they all looked so different from each other. Some dressed in black with some kind of adornment hanging from their neck. These seemed to be the business types because they moved quickly and often had hand-held communication devices up to their ears. Some had a small type of headset as well. Others dressed in very colorful clothing, most of them women. Obi-Wan could not tell what their function was because some of them behaved more like the black suited men, while others meandered along with wires coming from their ears. Obi-Wan assumed it was a listening device for music because he saw a young man wearing one bob his head to an unheard rhythm.

Another interesting thing about the people was that they all seemed to be of different heritage. Many had skin tones like Obi-Wan, while others were darker or lighter. There were differing textures of hair, colors of eyes, and shapes of faces and bodies. However, there was a notable lack of any alien races. Everyone was human aside from a few animals which seemed to be pets.

But the one thing Obi-Wan did not see was anyone dressed like him. Most of the clothing seemed lighter and more aesthetic than functional. That might make things difficult for him if people were unaccustomed to seeing Jedi, as it seemed they were by the few weird looks he had gotten so far. Most people seemed to be focused on their own concerns, though.

One good thing Obi-Wan noticed as he stepped out into the flow of foot traffic was that he could read the signs up and down the street. He didn't know what some of the things meant like "pizza" or "hot dogs," but he was fairly certain they were food items on this were little carts where vendors sold food of all kinds. Obi-Wan didn't recognize any of it, but the people buying it seemed to enjoy it. Eventually he would have to find something to eat, but he would need currency first, and he was pretty sure Republic credits would not suffice.

More pressingly, Obi-Wan needed to find a way off this planet and back home. He did not know what would happen now that the villain, Loki had presumably fallen into the portal with him, but he would certainly be going back to get his clone army if he hadn't already. At this moment, Obi-Wan was the only person who knew that Loki had killed Palpatine and that Palpatine had been a Sith Lord.

It was so much to process, but Obi-Wan couldn't seem to focus on any of it. His mind was occupied elsewhere. In the past. He knew it was unwise to dwell on his losses, but at the moment he couldn't help it. He had just lost his best friend what felt like moments ago. He had stood there helplessly and watched Anakin die. Obi-Wan did not blame himself. He knew there was nothing he could have done to stop a foe far more powerful than himself, but he persisted in going over in his mind how things could have turned out differently.

The sounds and smells of the street seemed to fade away, and Obi-Wan moved mechanically with the crowds. There were always people around. He was lost amid their rush and scramble.

It was some time later that Obi-Wan looked around him and saw that he had come a long way with no concept of where he had been. It didn't matter much, since he came through a portal to get here, but it was an uncomfortable sensation. As he surveyed his surroundings, Obi-Wan noticed a park across the street and decided it might be a good idea to get off the main road for the moment to plan his next move.

As he walked into the park, Obi-Wan was struck by the size of it. There was a map at the entrance pointing out interesting landmarks and showing a vast selection of trails to take. It didn't matter which way he went, but he selected the straightest route. It would do no good to get lost in a park when he was supposed to be finding a way off this planet.

After a while of walking in silence, Obi-Wan found that he could no longer ignore the fact that he was very hungry. It was unlikely anyone would accept his money, but he decided to try it anyway. He found a vendor in the park selling pretzels. He didn't know what that was, but they looked all right. He approached the cart and the short man behind it looked up.

"You one of them LARPers or something?" the man said.

Obi-Wan couldn't keep the confusion from his face. "Excuse me?" he said.

"Never mind, buddy. What'll it be?"

"Do you accept credits?"

"Huh? Credit? Naw, man, cash only."

Obi-Wan thought a moment and then waved his hand ever so slightly. "Credits will do fine."

The man seemed to be thinking. "Aw, credit's fine." He held out his hand, and Obi-Wan gave him more than the food was worth. The man wouldn't be able to use it anyway.

As he walked away with his interesting snack, Obi-Wan couldn't help feeling bad for the man who was just trying to earn a living selling salty bread. If he ever got the chance, he would go back and repay the man. For the moment, he simply tried to use the Force to steer likely customers toward the pretzel stand. He hoped that would be enough if he were never able to pay for it himself.

* * *

Clint was weaving in and out of traffic. His knuckles had long since turned white from the intensity with which he grasped the steering wheel. Turning sharply, he incurred the wrath of more than one angry driver as they blasted their horns. He hardly noticed, but Steve did.

He sat in the seat next to Clint gripping the car door. He had great confidence in his fellow Avenger, but today, for some reason, Clint lacked his usual skill and precision when handling a vehicle at high speed. Steve actually wished he would slow down a little.

However, Clint didn't seem to be satisfied at the rate the city blocks were flying by. He pushed the vehicle faster, beyond the point he knew he should have. For a moment, he nearly lost control, but then their destination came into view, and he slammed on the brakes.

"We're here," Clint said, skidding to a stop alongside a police barrier. He jumped out of the car, bringing his bow with him. He could see Tony standing about half a block away in front of the bank, facing a man with a really big gun.

"Don't miss," Tony said. "It's gotta be perfect or-"

"He doesn't miss," Steve said, coming up beside Clint.

Clint quickly selected an arrow from his quiver. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary for him. He made shots like this without the slightest bit of hesitation, but today something wasn't right. He didn't feel right.

He shook his head trying to rid his mind of the negative thoughts seeping in. He couldn't let them cloud his focus. Tony's life was on the line.

"Anytime Robin Hood," Tony said.

Clint pointed the bow toward the ground and readied his arrow. Then in one fluid motion he raised it to the appropriate position and pulled back on the string.

Plunk.

He knew it was wrong the second the arrow left the string. It whizzed past the chest of the dangerous criminal and sunk into the tire of an abandoned car to the left of him.

The man smirked.

Before Tony could blink, he was blown backward by a powerful force. He felt a burning in his chest and stomach. The sensation intensified as another blast from the weapon slammed against his torso. He didn't need to see it to know that the front of his suit was now a mangled mess and completely useless against another attack. If another blast from the gun followed he would be done.

His chest ached, and he could barely breath. "JARVIS?" he gasped. No answer. He ripped off his helmet and gulped in a breath of air. From his position on the ground, he could only look up at the patch of blue sky visible between the skyscrapers. His communication system was down. The Iron Man suit was completely offline.

"Look at you now," his attacker said. "You're only a hero when you're wearing your suit and it's fully operational. Now you're nothing but an arrogant fool. I would be doing the world a service to rid it of such a miserable excuse for a hero."

"Not while I'm around," Steve shouted, hurling his shield at the man.

Taken off guard, the man only had time to look in the direction the voice came from before the shield struck his head and he toppled over.

Tony rolled onto his side and looked at the fallen villain. "My plan worked perfectly."

"Plan?" Steve questioned. "Nearly getting killed by your own weapon was part of your plan?"

"Had to draw him in," Tony grunted as he tried to push himself off the ground. "Make him feel like he had control of the situation."

"Mmhmm. Need a hand?"

Tony waved him off. "No, I've got this."

Steve crossed his arms and watched as Tony struggled to get to his feet. Finally, he couldn't watch it any longer and he grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him up.

"Ow!" Tony yelled. "I said I got it."

"Sure you did. Now back to the so called plan you had. You're supposed to tell the rest of your team what it is before rushing in, remember? We've talked about this."

"Rings a bell." Tony's attention drifted from the man in front of him to Clint who was walking toward them while finishing up a conversation with someone on the phone. Probably giving a report to Nick Fury. "Hey, I thought you didn't miss," Tony said.

"He said that," Clint said motioning toward Steve, "not me." He continued walking passed Tony and Steve.

"I guess we have seen you make more difficult shots before."

"You're alive." Clint yanked the criminal off the ground. "Be happy." Then he walked away dragging the unconscious man with him.

Tony looked at Steve and pointed his thumb toward Clint. "What's up with him?"

* * *

Obi-Wan was resting on a park bench, having enjoyed the last of his pretzel. People passed by and did not seem to notice the strangely clad man sitting there with a lost expression. Or perhaps, they pretended not to notice because if they acknowledged him, they might be forced to do something about it. It was then a young girl approached him. He noticed her from a distance because the moment she came into view, Obi-Wan felt a pull. He couldn't be certain since this world seemed so devoid of Force presence, but he almost thought he sensed something in her that was not there in all the others who passed him by.

She was dressed like many of the young boys Obi-Wan had seen in green trousers with lots of pockets and a shirt with words printed across the chest. It said "Boston Red Sox." Obi-Wan was fairly certain that Boston was a city. Perhaps that was where this girl was from.

Without saying anything, she sat beside him on the bench, dropping her backpack by her feet. She was wearing white shoes with three black stripes. She crossed her arms and stared at Obi-Wan.

"You're not from around here are you?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

She was bold, but correct, and her question felt a bit like an interrogation. "No," Obi-Wan replied.

"Are you an alien?" Her voice lightened somewhat.

Obi-Wan relaxed a little. "No, of course not. I'm as human as you are. Though, you are correct in assuming that I am not from this planet."

"So, what planet are you from?" The girl seemed quite skeptical but curious.

"Coruscant."

She tilted her head to the side. "Sounds made up."

"It isn't. Earth sounds made up where I come from."

"Must be far away."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether she believed him or not. "I think so."

"You don't sound certain."

"I did not intend to come here."

"You mean like in Star Trek when they went backwards around the sun to get back to the eighties or whatever?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"There were whales involved. But that's sci-fi. I've heard about people visiting from other planets. There was a rumor that the guy who attacked New York last year was from someplace close."

"Someone attacked this city?"

"Yeah, had a whole army of aliens, or so the story goes. I don't know if I believe it or not."

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get off this planet, would you?"

"You mean for you to get back home? No. I know people have gone to the moon and the international space station and stuff, but I think even that's on hold with the government closing down NASA and all."

"I'm sorry. I don't know much about this planet."

"It's okay. I don't know much about space travel. I think you might want to look into the alien attack though if you really want to find a way home."

"Is there a service that provides such information?"

"Well, the Internet. I can show you the nearest library."

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you." They stood up. "Will your parents be looking for you?"

The girl shook her head firmly. "My dad's dead, and my mom's mildly deluded."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She shrugged. "Not your problem. By the way, my name's Riley." She held out her hand.

Obi-Wan returned the gesture and hoped he was doing it right. "I'm... Ben."

Riley raised her eyebrows. "Well, 'Ben', don't try anything. I'm armed."

Obi-Wan stared at her. "I most certainly do not want to fight you."

"Never mind. You're obviously harmless, if a little loony. Come on."

Obi-Wan followed Riley. He was beginning to think there was some reason he ended up on this strange planet. This girl was more perceptive than her fellow Earthlings. Perhaps there was a small presence of the Force here. If so, Obi-Wan felt obligated to encourage it.


	3. Research Methods

**Chapter Three "Research Methods"**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

Riley wasn't entirely sure why she decided to help the strange man from the park. There was definitely something odd about him, and not the fact that he wore a brown robe and talked about being from another planet. Something else far more important, Riley felt, but she couldn't place it. It could have had something to do with the way he talked to her as if she were a rational human being and not an irrelevant child. She had been getting a lot of that lately.

But, interesting or not, the guy needed new clothes. Riley was trying to stay mostly invisible, and wandering New York City with an alien monk wasn't going to help her situation. It was a good thing her dad had always kept stashes of money around the house. Riley had been suspicious about that, but it was a big help now since she couldn't use the emergency credit cards. Too easily traced. But cash was invisible. Riley liked invisible.

"Ben" seemed confused when Riley led him to a department store. "I thought you said we were going to a library," he said.

"We will, but do you know how many people are staring at you? Everyone." Riley jerked her hand for him to follow her inside. "We don't want to bring too much attention to ourselves."

"I suppose you're right, but I don't have the proper currency for this world."

"I do. It's no trouble."

"I must thank you for your kindness. You have no obligation to help me."

"Sure, but if I'd left you there, you probably would have ended up in a mental institution, so..."

"That does not sound like a good thing."

"Well, it is if you're crazy, which I don't think you are."

"That is a comforting thought."

"Here." Riley pulled a shirt off one of the clothing racks and handed it to Ben. "I suppose it's moot asking you what your size is?"

"I haven't worn standard clothing since I was a child, so no."

"Oh, so this is a special look where you come from?" Riley eyed the floor-length robe.

"Yes, I was-I am a..."

"A what? A monk? A sorceror?"

"Kind of both, but not exactly."

"But you do have some kind of-powers?"

"Yes, you could say that."

"I thought so."

"Why is that?"

"You just seem the type. I don't know."

"You are very perceptive."

"Thanks. Don't tell anyone though. It helps if they think I'm stupid. They don't bother me so much."

"I think I'm missing something."

"Let's just say I have a weird family. My dad was the only one who really understood me, and now that he's gone, I find it better to keep to myself."

"You're different." Ben nodded. "That is not a bad thing."

"Thanks. Here." Riley gave him a pair of jeans that looked about the right size. "Go try those on, and let me know if you need a different size."

Ben took the clothes into the fitting room, and Riley waited outside. She didn't know why she had told him those things about her father. She didn't know anything about Ben aside from the fact that he was an intergalactic magical priest. Or something. At the same time, he was disarming, as if his very presence invited others to open up.

Riley didn't like the feeling, but she almost thought it was meant to be. Like she was supposed to meet him and help him. Riley had never been one to believe her life had any purpose outside of what she made it, any destiny. But her dad sometimes spoke of greater things. He was vague, oblique. He told Riley that she was special in a way even he didn't understand. Whatever that meant.

Maybe she should have just left Ben in the park, lost and alone. It wasn't as if she could help him get home or anything. It wasn't her responsibility to help anyone other than herself. And she was trying to hide. Wandering around department stores and libraries with a man from another planet was doing nothing for her anonymity.

Finally, Ben came out of the dressing room, looking less conspicuous but more uncomfortable. "Are you certain these clothes are customary?"

"Nothing is customary in New York," Riley replied. "This is just mostly normal." She noticed that Ben's boots fit under his jeans, so that was one less problem to deal with. But he might get cold in just a t-shirt since he was used to wearing so many layers. Riley dug in her backpack and pulled out a worn brown leather jacket. "You can wear this for now," she said. "It was my dad's."

Ben held up his hand to stop her. "I couldn't take that."

"You need it more than I do, and buying another one would be wasteful." She tossed the jacket to him. "Now, do those fit right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good." Riley picked up a second pair of jeans and a couple of t-shirts. "Never know when we'll have time for laundry."

* * *

Tony pushed his food around the plate with his fork. He didn't feel like eating at the moment. He was too busy thinking, which wasn't the best idea when dining with someone. He hadn't even noticed that Pepper stopped talking and was staring at him.

"Earth to Tony?" she said. "Did you hear me?" When he didn't respond she kicked him under the table.

Startled, Tony dropped his fork and looked up at her. "Did you just kick me?"

"Yes, I did. You haven't heard anything I've said all evening."

"So you kick me?"

"I'm sorry. Do I have to be a mass murdering alien to get your attention?"

Tony rubbed his shin, mildly irritated. "No, the bruised shin is enough."

She smirked. "I said I was sorry."

"That really doesn't make it feel any better."

Pepper rested her elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers. "What's going on, Tony?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to eat dinner." Tony forked a potato wedge and held it in mid-air. "What were we talking about?"

"We weren't. You were thinking about God knows what while I carried on a conversation with myself about how guilty I felt for accidentally selling twenty-five percent of your stock to your least favorite competitor."

Tony nearly jumped out of his chair. "Archer? I hate that guy."

"Now I have your full and undivided attention."

"So wait, you didn't do that?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Of course not."

"That wasn't very nice."

"It's not very nice to have dinner all by myself either. Now what's going on with you?"

Tony squinted. "I think we made the rule of no talking about work while eating dinner, or on a date, so since this falls under both categories we really can't talk about it."

"I would say this dinner and date is already over."

Tony twirled his fork in the air. "I think there's still potential here. How about ice cream and a game of mini golf after this?"

She didn't look interested.

"Okay, then it's cotton candy and a pony ride." Tony knew by the look on her face that anything he came up with wouldn't get him out of this, but he could still try. He leaned across the table and whispered. "It's Avengers related; it's classified."

She leaned in and whispered back. "When has that ever stopped you before. Now spill it."

Tony stared at her a few moments longer before leaning back in his chair. "It's Clint. He was...off today."

"He took a day off?" She sounded surprised. "I wish you would do that once in awhile."

"No, I mean he wasn't his usual self. I had that crazy guy who stole my weapon cornered and all Clint had to do was take him down with one of his arrows. But he missed..."

"Missed? Then what happened?"

Tony wished he had only told her Clint had a bad day. It would have been so much simpler. Although, she probably wouldn't believe that was the only thing troubling him. It was true though, to a certain extent. Clint's unusual behavior wasn't the most pressing thing darkening his thoughts, but it was the only one he wanted to talk about.

"Well, we caught the guy. End of story."

"And you expect me to believe that? What else happened, Tony?" Her tone was serious, unyielding.

He didn't like it when she used that tone with him. It made him feel like a little boy being caught in a lie. There was no getting out of it now. Unless of course some supervillain attacked the restaurant that very second. He waited a moment. Then sighed.

"Pepper, don't get upset, but I- that is my suit...was destroyed."

"You could've died!" Pepper's words came out louder than she meant. She clapped a hand over her mouth. Then she kicked him, again. "You weren't going to tell me!"

People were staring now and strangely enough Tony was beginning to feel awkward from all the attention. "Pepper, please, you're making a scene."

"I'm making a scene. Really, Tony, I can't believe you." Pepper looked down at her plate and stabbed at a piece of broccoli. She took a deep breath and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. Then she glanced back at Tony.

He slid his chair backward and swung his feet to the side just in case she decided to strike again. She frowned at him. "Just a precaution," he said, with a quick smile.

"Did you ask Clint if something was wrong?" Pepper asked calmly.

Tony was glad she didn't push the subject of his near death experience. "Tried. And failed. I think he got a little annoyed with me, actually. And that guy's just plain scary when he gets annoyed."

"Well, one way to find out what's bothering someone, if they won't tell you, is to talk to the person who knows them best."

"Hmm. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you wouldn't need me anymore if you did."

Tony noticed the way she twisted the napkin in her hands. "Well, I am quite fond of you."

Pepper smiled. "You're still in trouble."

* * *

The library was a massive building with pillars and a steep set of stairs up to the main doors. It wasn't so different from something Obi-Wan would have seen on Coruscant. Now that he was dressed more like the locals, he felt a bit more comfortable, though he wasn't sure why anyone would want to wear jeans. They were stiff and restrictive. Maybe he just hadn't broken them in yet. The shirt was soft and the jacket was comfortable. Obi-Wan supposed that he could handle Earth fashions long enough to get back home.

Inside the library looked much like any other, but Obi-Wan was surprised by the abundance of paper books. He would have thought this society was advanced enough to have electronic literature. There were plenty of computers throughout the many floors of the library.

Riley led them to a quiet corner where they wouldn't be disturbed and logged onto one of the computers. "Okay, what are you looking for?" she asked.

"You said there was an alien attack," Obi-Wan replied. "Let's start there."

"Right. Aliens attack New York." Riley spoke the words as she typed them into a search engine. "Hmm... government conspiracy theories, official statements... How about the truth for once." Riley shook her head. "I think the eyewitness results will be the best, though they're notoriously inaccurate. Maybe we can piece together what happened."

"You don't have news services that report on what happened?"

"Well, we do, but they have a reputation for being biased and unreliable."

"I see why this planet is still in development, then."

"In development?"

"Transports with wheels, physical books. I would think you'd be able to produce the technology to move past that."

"We are, but it's not economically feasible on a mass scale. And most people who read like books. There's a smell to them, you know."

"Yes, and they carry all sorts of mold and disease."

"Germaphobe?"

"Rationally concerned."

"Fine. Here's a site from a devoted Captain America fan."

"Who?"

"Captain America. He was a superhero who fought in World War II. That was about seventy years ago. According to this guy, and some ammeture video, Captain America himself was seen fighting the Chitauri-that's the aliens-during the invasion. The guy's gotta be ninety years old."

"He doesn't look ninety years old," Obi-Wan said, looking over Riley's shoulder at the blurry images on the screen.

"Nope. The government is saying he's a lookalike. I might be able to do a better analysis with my own computers."

"Why did we come to a library if you have your own?"

Riley looked up at Obi-Wan. "Because if we're in a public place, you can't try to murder me or anything."

"Why would you be worried about that?"

"Don't people get murdered in your galaxy? Don't you teach kids not to talk to strangers?"

"I suppose where I come from, most people would recognize my... profession."

"So, it'd be like running into a priest or a mormon or something?"

"I don't know what that means. It really depends on the religion. Some are more peaceful than others."

"I get you. Around here, you see a man in a black and white collar or a kid in a white shirt and black tie on a bike, you know they're probably trustworthy-ish."

"I expect it's something like that. Am I trustworthy-ish now, or are you still thinking about it?"

"I've almost decided. Let's keep looking." Riley turned back to the computer.

"Is there anything about a man named Loki on there? He mentioned where he was from... Asgard?"

"Loki. Asgard." Riley typed the names into the search. "Uh, no, just coming up with Norse Mythology. Did he mention Thor? Odin?"

"Thor sounds familiar."

"Yep. They belonged to a race called the Æsir. Norse gods."

"What planet is that from?"

"It's not a planet, it's a region of Europe. Scandinavia. Modern day Norway, Finland, Sweden, and Denmark."

"And those are cities?"

"Countries. Do you have those where you come from, or are governments planet-wide?"

"Mostly the latter. It depends on the planet."

"Well, around here, we have hundreds of countries. New York is a major city in the United States of America. I think you can learn geography later. Point is, whoever you're looking for is a fairy tale."

"Could the fairy tale be based on truth? Could these 'gods' really be people from another planet?"

"Then they would have to live for hundreds or thousands of years."

"If they belong to a different race, isn't that possible?"

"Well... I guess so. Why do you care so much?"

"This Loki I spoke of seems to have had something to do with the attack. I met him briefly before he killed my-friend and then we both fell into some kind of portal that brought us here."

Obi-Wan hadn't meant to tell Riley about all that, but it seemed like as good a time as any to bring it up.

"I think I may have found something." Riley selected another site that mentioned an incident in a place called Stuttgart. "A man attacked an opera house and was apprehended by Captain America and Iron Man."

"Who is Iron Man?"

"Another superhero. At least, he thinks he is. Somebody got a picture. Does that look like Loki?"

Obi-Wan looked closer. It was even blurrier than the last picture, and it was dark, but he could see the horned helmet and green robes. "I think that's him. When was this?"

"A year ago."

"That doesn't sound right. Loki described being in my galaxy for twenty years after the Asgardians banished him for his actions here."

"Maybe he was lying. Or time doesn't work the same way. You never know."

"You could be right. But I think we have a problem."

"Why?"

"Loki said he wanted to return to 'liberate' Earth. If he caused all that carnage before, and he's back... what might he do now?"

* * *

Natasha Romanoff never had visitors. She never lived in one place long enough to have them. So when there was a knock on the door at ten o'clock at night, she was immediately suspicious.

Standing to the side of the door, she held her weapon of choice, the kitchen knife she had just been using. "Who is it?" she called.

"Room service," a familiar voice said.

She looked upward in annoyance before cracking the door open. "What do you want, Stark?"

"Is that any way to greet a friend," Tony said, standing with his hands in his pockets, an innocent grin on his face.

Natasha didn't appear to want to open the door further.

"Can I come in?" Tony asked. When she still didn't seem as if she would grant his request he added, "It's about Clint."

This seemed to soften her and after only a brief moment of hesitation she opened the door. "Make it quick."

"Thank you," Tony said, entering the small apartment. He looked around the sparsely furnished space. A table, two chairs, a couch and not much else. It hardly looked like anyone lived here at all. He much preferred his way of living to that of the SHIELD agent. "Nice place. Maybe a few pictures, flowers or something to brighten it up, but you've got a pretty good start here."

"I don't have time to decorate."

"Of course you don't. You're much too busy killing people...and stuff." He eyed the food on the counter. "Is that pineapple?"

Natasha rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms, still holding the knife. "What's this about Clint?"

"He missed a shot today. He's never done that before. So as the leader of the Avengers I took it upon myself to find out why."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "The only reason you want to find out is because it almost got you killed."

"I think that's a good reason. A great reason in fact. But I think it's in the best interest of the team to figure out what's going on with him, don't you?

"So what do you want from me?"

"I figured you know him better than anyone, so you might know what was wrong."

Natasha walked around the island counter and into the kitchen where she placed the knife. "It's been a year today," she said

"A year?" Tony asked, confused. "A year since what?"

"Loki controlling his mind. He's still really bothered by it. My guess is that's what's affecting him."

"Hmm. What can we do about it?"

"We?"

"Yes, we can't just let him continue on this downward spiral. It's not good for the team. I almost got killed because of it."

"That would have been an utter shame."

"You know you would miss me."

Natasha was about to show Tony out or more accurately throw him when a voice interrupted them. "Nat?"

Natasha would recognize that voice anywhere. "Clint? What are you doing here?"

"The door was open?" He threw a confused look at Tony. "Stark?"

"Team meeting," Tony lied. "Well, a partial team meeting. Very partial actually." Clint didn't look convinced. "There's pineapple," Tony added. Neither SHIELD agent responded and Tony took that as his cue to leave. "I should probably go." He headed toward the door, pumping his fist in the air. "Go team." Then he was gone.

Clint seemed to be more comfortable after Tony left. He sat down on the couch and stretched out, but didn't say anything.

Natasha sat down next to him. "Everything all right?"

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd go for a walk. Ended up here."

"I heard about what happened today. Anything you wanna talk about?"

Clint sat quietly for a moment. "I thought it was getting better, but today everything seems to be getting worse again."

Natasha didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"I can see them. Everyone I killed. How can I ever move on from that?"

"We've talked about this, Clint. That was Loki. Not you."

"What if it wasn't Loki? What if it's just who I am?" Clint glanced over at her. "What if it happens again?"

Natasha reached out and touched his arm. "Don't think like that. It's not true. You never would have spared my life all those years ago otherwise."

"I hope you're right because I just don't know anymore."

* * *

After a late dinner where they discussed more about alien invasions and superheroes, Obi-Wan and Riley made their way down the dimly lit sidewalk to the place she called her secret hideout. She had already made it very clear that when they reached a certain point she would blindfold him because it was "standard procedure." He had merely shrugged and followed her. It wasn't as if he had anywhere else to go.

Obi-Wan noticed a man coming toward them holding some sort of device and paying little attention to where he was walking. He bumped into Riley and looked up momentarily.

"Watch where you're going, kid," he mumbled.

Obi-Wan was surprised at his rudeness, but Riley didn't seem offended. She looked over her shoulder, watching the man as he got into an expensive car.

"Didn't think I'd see him in this neighborhood," she said.

"Someone you know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Everyone knows him." Riley turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Well, at least people from around here. That's Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man."

Obi-Wan paused a moment watching Tony speed off down the street in his car, and he recalled his earlier conversations with Riley. "So that's one of the Avengers?"

"Yeah."

"He is rather uncivilized, isn't he?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"We'll, it seems to me that any individual given the responsibility to protect a planet should be more courteous."

Riley chuckled. "You're definitely not from around here."

Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure what was so funny about his remark, but there were still a lot of things about this planet he didn't understand. Perhaps, in time, he would learn.


End file.
